Switching Bodies
by Samidoun
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are always fighting, and the gang has had enough. When Kaede gets a brilliant idea she secretly switches their bodies.And now its up to Kagome and Inuyahsha to apreaciate each other or else they're stuck in each others bodies forever..
1. Chapter 1: Kaede

**WOW! This is my first story! And I am soooooooooooooooooooooo excited! **

**To tell you the truth I've never even seen the show(I don't have Ytv or Cartoon Network –sob-) but I've seen lots of clips and I read a lot of fanfiction stories about Inuyasha and Kagome… So I hope you enjoy this story and if I wrote anything that was out of character just tell me okay? Okay here it is I hope you enjoy…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't… –sob- own…. Inuyasha okay? Waaaaaaaai**

**Chapter 1:**

"O yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"SIT!"

Boom… "Oaf"

"Ya, well that's what you get for telling me what to do! For your information, Inuyasha" the 16

Year old girl said sarcastically "I can go back to MY time whenever I want! You got that?"

"Feh! Whatever wench!" the hanyou replied and jumped up the tree to sit in his usual spot

Kagome glared after him

Their two friends, Miroku and Sango watched shaking their heads

"At it again I see" Miroku yawned

"Ya but its too early in the morning for them to be fighting already. When will they ever learn?" the younger women said shaking her head.

"Ya when will they realize their feelings for each other so they can let the rest of us get some much needed sleep, in peace!" Miroku stated tiredly

No one noticed a wise, old priestess watching them from her hut

"Hmmm…so they haven't realized their feelings for each other? Hmm…" Kaede said thinking of a way to get them to stop fighting and realize their true feelings for each other. Then a tiny secretive smile appeared on the priestesses face. She went to a shelf to get what she needed.

"Hmmm….I think that this might do the trick." She smiled knowingly she looked at the container that held a powder-like substance, and grabbed Kagome's yellow bag.

**(Uh oh…what does Kaede have? I only know…hehehe)**

- - - - - -Meanwhile - - - - - - - -

"Hey, you guys can you just stop fighting for one second" Miroku yelled over his two friends voices.

"Kagome! You better not go to that well!" Inuyasha yelled, he didn't hear Miroku yell.

"What are you going to do about it? huh? Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled back.

"Just don't…"he sighed "can you at least have breakfast with us first and then we'll talk about it later…please?" he said surprisingly. Everybody stood there shocked they couldn't believe the great hanyou was begging. Finally Miroku leaned into Sango's ear and whispered and grinned evilly "whoa when did he learn that word?"

"Shut your trap monk!" The hanyou with the super-sensitive hearing said, he also picked up

"HENTAI!" and a loud slap

Kagome just stood there, ignoring the monk's perverted ways. 'W_hy does he want me to stay so badly?' _ She wondered. Then with a triumphed smile she then went to get her yellow bag with the food in it.

She walked over to Kaede's hut and picked up her bag. Kaede stepped out of the shadowed corner and put her hand lightly on Kagome's shoulder. "Are ye leaving us Kagome" she said

"Oh hi Kaede-sama I was just getting my bag so I can make breakfast, then I'm going to go back to my time, no matter what Inuyasha says" she muttered the last part, but Kaede heard

"Kagome, ye should not be too hard on Inuyasha, he is only trying to protect ye"

"I know, I know but I have to finish school" Kagome sighed. Kaede smiled a bit

"Aye, I understand Kagome" Kagome smiled and rushed out of the hut to join her friends

----------

"Alright what does everybody want to eat?" before anyone could say anything Inuyasha yelled

"RAMEN!" everyone just groaned their eyes at that. Ever since Kagome let Inuyasha try some ramen, he didn't want to eat anything else but ramen, it was the only thing he was able to admit his feelings for.**(ahahahahaha that's funny hehehe….okay back to the story!)**

"Uh… Kagome do we have to eat ramen?" Shippo asked, giving Kagome big puppy **(or fox) **eyes

Kagome just laughed and said "No Shippo you don't have to eat ramen I'll make you a sandwich instead okay?" she looked up at Sango and Miroku "I guess you guys don't want ramen either?... Alright, I'll make three sandwiches but I want some ramen too." Kagome took out 2 packages of ramen but didn't notice that the packages had a tiny rip. Completely unaware of this she started to prepare everyone's meals."

----------

Kagome handed everyone their food and started to eat from her own ramen but looked over at Inuyasha first. He wolfed down his ramen and made a face then wiped it on his sleeve. "This ramen tastes a little funny"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said. "I'm surprised you can even taste your food with the way you gobble down your food!" She said stubbornly, but in truth the ramen did taste a little funny _pfft probably just a new flavor_ she dismissed it in her mind. When everyone was done she got up and made her way to the well. Inuyasha saw this and ran after her, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her around

"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I told you I have to go home I have school tomorrow" Kagome replied

"Kagome I…I don't see why you have to go to that school of yours!" Inuyasha said a lit bit confused

To why she wanted to leave him.

"Inuyasha why don't you just come over and stay the night? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind"

Kagome said trying to avoid a fight. She suddenly felt a little dizzy and closed her eyes

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha said worried

"Oh I just feel a little bit tired that's all" Kagome said and fell back, but Inuyasha easily caught her and panicked and quickly picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well, and waited for that feeling of leaving 500 years behind. On the other side of the well Inuyasha rushed out of the little well house and ran inside the shrine with Kagome in his arms. Ms. Higourashi looked up from her pots and pans and dropped everything she was doing and ran up the stairs to Inuyasha to ask what happened to her only daughter.

"I don't know what happened she just said that she was tired and then fell back and I caught her. I was really worried so I brought her here…" Inuyasha said really fast ,while putting Kagome on her bed, not thinking of what he was saying, then his words came back to him "I…I mean…" before he had a chance to say anything else his eyes closed and he fell on the bed next to Kagome.

"Oh dear…" Ms. Higorashi said putting a hand on her mouth. She figured it was like Kagome said; they were all very tired, with that Ms. Higourashi left the two sleeping friends.

- - - - - - - - - -

That night something happened that you'd only believe if you were there, a pink cloud of mist came out of Kagome's chest while a White cloud of mist came out of Inuyasha's chest. The two cloud of mist switched places and went into the other ones chest ….

**Dun dun dun daaaaaaaaaa. Oh oh what's happening could they have possibly switched places?**

**Only I know…-Does a little dance- hehehe and I'm not telling!**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked the first chapter…and don't forget to…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Who

**I am soo happy! I got my first review ever! Thank you half-angel05! Yay! Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the stubborn hanyou! -Pout-…yet! -Grins evilly-**

**Chapter 2:** **Who's who?**

Kagome woke up with two arms around her waist._ What happened yesterday and how did I get in my room, on my bed, with…Inuyasha?_ She then recalled the previous days events, she fought with Inuyasha as usual, she ate, and then… she became very dizzy.

_Oh I probably fainted or something and Inuyasha carried me home and then fell asleep next to me. _She remembered as she snuggled closer to where the warmth. she looked at her alarm clock 7:00 _oh no! I have to go to school today!_ She reluctantly took the warms arms of her waist but felt that they were anything but the hanyou's big strong hands, she

Looked down to see that that the hands around her waist were slim, delicate and, feminine! They kind of resembled her hands! Speaking of her hands they were big and had long fingernails they almost looked like…claws! She jumped off her bed in shock and continued to look at her hands. Inuyasha suddenly awoke to the warmth that left him. He looked up to see where his warmth went to and saw a red and silver. He jumped up in surprise. "Who are you?" he looked around for Kagome but couldn't find her "and what have you done with Kagome? "He said with wide eyes_ Wait a minute what happened to my voice?_

The red and silver figure turned around, the two shocked people looked at each other with wide opened eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

They screamed.

"Whaa. You're me and…" Kagome looked down at herself to find herself wearing a red haori, the one Inuyasha should have been wearing. "…I'm you"

"What have you done to Kagome you, you…" Inuyasha said

"It's me, Kagome! We've, we've SWITCHED BODIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

"NO! that doesn't make sense!" he put his hand on his forehead and realized it wasn't his hand, and it wasn't his arm that was wearing a uniform sleeve **(Kagome fell asleep in her uniform remember?)** he looked down and it wasn't his feet and it sure wasn't his legs, and it wasn't his stomach and… Inuyasha would have blushed if he hadn't been to shocked that HE WASN'T IN HIS BODY!

Kagome having the exact same thoughts walked up to her body and placed a hand on 'his' cheek and pulled 'his' hair. Inuyasha was doing the same to his own body and 'her' hair also.

"OW!" they both said still in shock.

"Okay, okay we need to calm down, and think about this rationally!" Kagome said in between breaths.

"Think about this! How can we think about this, wench! We're in each others bodies!"

Inuyasha yelled.

"First of all, DON'T call me wench! And second of all stop screaming before you wake up the whole house!" Kagome screamed back.  
"Me? Its a miracle the 'whole house' isn't already banging on the door with all your screeching!"

"My screeching? You're the one that's yellin-"Kagome didn't get to finish because at that very moment, the door slammed open and a very tired, very angry Souta stood at the doorway.

"Are you guys crazy! I was trying to enjoy my day of relaxation **(lets say Souta has a day off from his school and Kagome doesn't, okay?) **When you 'maniacs' come in with all your screaming and yelling! What are you to fighting about anyways! " Souta had turned red because of his anger and frustration.

The two 'maniacs' stood there in surprise, Souta can be pretty scary sometimes, especially when it comes between him and those rare 'day offs' he gets when the teachers at his school are protesting.

"Uhh… sorry Souta…" The hanyou muttered or at least what looked like the hanyou who was in fact Kagome.

"Ya…we were fighting because we c-"Kagome cut him off with her hand at his mouth.

"We were fighting because uhh..." Kagome looked around in panic and saw her hairbrush

"We were fighting because I caught inu-I mean Kagome "she said fast so Souta wouldn't catch her mistake. "Using my hairbrush, ya we were fighting because I caught Kagome using my hairbrush. I mean I don't want long black hair in my hairbrush! It's My personal hairbrush!" She rambled on (which was so unlike Inuyasha) hoping Souta would buy it.

"Right Kagome?" she gave Inuyasha a stern look that made him gulp, not knowing that he could look pretty scary sometimes. No wonder Shippo is always scared of him…most of the time.

"Uhh…ya…ya" Inuyasha said confused. Souta gave a disbelieving look.

"Your hairbrush? You guys start fighting so early in the morning for a hairbrush?" he demanded. The other two gave a fake smile and nodded their head. Souta just rolled his eyes and dragged himself back to his cozy bed, muttering to himself something about stupid loud teenagers that won't admit their feelings and let everyone else sleep peacefully.

"Woo, that was a close one."Kagome sighed while turning around to see Inuyasha wiping his forehead or her forehead for that matter. "Why did you that, wench?" he hissed.

"Because I don't want anyone to know that we switched bodies! Let's just not tell anyone okay?" Kagome sighed again.

"Why not?" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Because…do you really want Miroku to know that you're stuck in a girl's body?" Kagome breathed out.

"Your right…I mean…keh, who knows what that stupid perverted monk would say."

Inuyasha admitted not really wanting to admit Kagome was right.

"Alright, let's just not tell anyone no matter what! Agreed?" holding out her hand.

"Agreed" They shook hands. They started to blush and Kagome pulled her hand back.

"I mean this is probably a one day thing right? Or it's a nightmare! Please Kami-san please let me wake up now if this is a nightmare I'll…I'll do anyth-"Kagome pleaded but was interrupted by her mothers voice.

"Kagome? Are you up yet? You're going to be late for school…"

"Oh she's up, believe me!" a muttered voice could be heard from Souta's room

"Oh no! I forgot I have school today and I have a huge science test today!" Kagome remembered.

"Isn't that the reason you came here? Stupid wench…"Inuyahsa muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Kagome glared at him.

"Oh…nothing…" Inuyasha said quickly, afraid that he would be getting sat; he didn't even notice that his subduing necklace wasn't even around his neck. **(ooooooo)**

"Kagome? You're going to be late for school!" Ms. Higourashi's voice carried on from the kitchen.

Thinking quick Kagome yelled back "Uhh...Kagome's in the bathroom shell be down soon."

"Oh okay Inuyahsa, tell her to hurry up!" she yelled back at who she thought was Inuyasha. With that Kagome pushed her Inuyasha possessed body into the bathroom. "Hurry up... I guess you're going to school." And closed the door.

"What? I'm not going to-"Inuyasha protested

"Hurry up! I…you don't want to be late! And don't take a peak! I slept in my uniform so you don't need to undress, just brush your teeth! Got that?"

"Calm down what do you take me for anyways a pervert?"Inuyasha said while turning on the sink.

"Ugh…just hurry up!"

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were came down the stairs and were met by Ms. Higourashi.

"Ahhh…you finally made it downstairs, now I hope you both are feeling better than yesterday."  
'_Great, here is my chance to try getting out of this school thing.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Actually, I still don't feel very well, can I please stay home today…mom." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Now Kagome, you look much better and don't you have a big science test today?"

Ms. Higourashi said.

"Keh, fine ill go" mad that he couldn't get away with staying home.

Ms. Higourashi gave him a curious look and said "Now you two must be hungry come to the kitchen I already made your food." The two followed her into the kitchen and started to eat their breakfast when they were finished Kagome pulled Inuyasha up from his seat and rushed him out the door.

"Bye mo-uhh… Ms. Higourashi I'll walk Kagome to school." Kagome rushed out the door dragging Inuyasha with her.

Once the door was closed they began walking to school.

"Okay, Inuyasha once you get to the school don't do anything that I wouldn't do okay?

Just think 'what would Kagome do' and if it's not something that I wouldn't do then DON'T. DO. IT! You got that?" Kagome explained

"Ya ya ya I got it wench" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No, don't call anyone wench!" Kagome said before she could say something else, Inuyasha ran inside the school.

"I'll see you later Kagome!" Kagome called after him while rolling her eyes.

**There it is! The second chapter! Sorry it took so long school's almost starting and it's been crazy at my house! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…Till next time! Bye Bye… and remember…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Inuyasha

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've had the bad case of L.B.S., which is a terribly disease it stands for Lazy Bum Syndrome hehehehe and plus school started and I've been going crazy! Anyways thank you guys for ALL of your reviews (especially you BlackThorn01 hehehe) alright enough of that here's the next chapter of…..Switching Bodies!)….**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla I don't own him okay?**

**Chapter 3:**

"I'll see you later Kagome!" Kagome called after him while rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha walked into the school building 'Kagome and all her nagging is making me have a headache.' He thought while remembering the walk that they had she gave him all the rules that he was 'suppose' to follow. He walked into his first class and sat at the desk that Kagome told him to sit at. Other students started to come into the classroom and he saw the girls that Kagome usually talked to. He sighed as they came over to him.

"Kagome! You're back in school? Oh we're so happy that you're here! Are you feeling better? Have you heard from your two-timing jerk boyfriend?" Ayami, Yuka and Eri swarmed him with all sorts of questions like that. He felt himself getting swirls in his eyes.

He held out a hand to silence them, and they stepped back a little in surprise.

"First of all, yes, yes, and yes and as for my two-timing jerk boyfriend…" he put a finger to his chin. He knew that's what Kagome told her friends because she was mad at him at the time. '_Now for a little fun…'_

"As for my two-timing jerk boyfriend" he repeated. "Oh he's not so jerky-ish anymore and he's not a two-timer either, actually he's so handsome, and strong, and he's so smart too." He said and put on a big arrogant grin, he was snickering inside.

The 3 girls exchanged concerned glances at each other and then Yuka spoke up "Are you alright Kagome? Because last time you were about to cry, because you said you saw him kissing his old girlfriend. You looked really sad." she said.

His face fell and it felt like a knife stomping on his heart. _She was crying? For…me…because of… Kikyou?_ He wasn't able to answer because the bell rang.

"Okay class, take a seat. It's time to do your test." The teacher came in and raised her voice so everyone can here him. He past out all the tests.

_I hope I do well on this test, because Kagome will kill me! Okay just think you know all this stuff you read it in one of her books. What did Kagome say that shell do if I don't try my hardest?..._

_(Flashback: Kagome walking Inuyasha to school)_

"_Inuyasha, I know that your from the Japanese era and everything but," Kagome said "If you don't try your hardest on this test or if you fool around and get yourself kicked out of class…"she said in a low threatening whisper that made Inuyasha gulp "I will personally see to it that **I **wont even be able to "s" you anymore because you'll be stuck to the floor after all the "s"'s you'll get when I'm finished with you." She said while giving a very big toothy **scary** smile (actually if you think about it, it really looked like Inuyasha was giving that oh so scary smile and that **was** pretty scary!) that made Inuyasha gulp once again. "Okay?" None wonder other people were scared of him._

"_Okay" he said in a small cracked voice, he started to think that she actually liked being in his body! It could be really useful at times when she wants to be scary._

_(End flashback)_

Inuyasha waited for his test at his desk and shivered as he remembered Kagome's little prep talk with him while she was walking him to school. The teacher passed out all the papers. He looked down at his test and gulped.

"Okay class you may begin, now." The teacher announced. Inuyasha gulped again._ Here goes nothing…_

As the minutes ticked by, Inuyasha was concentrating really hard, he didn't even notice the glances of a certain Hojo.

"Time's up."

Inuyasha looked over all his answers before giving in his paper.

The bell rang and Inuyasha got up and walked out of class. Ayami, Yuka and Eri ran after him. "Oh, Kagome. Wait up! Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha kept on walking down the hall. Ayami, Yuka and Eri ran in front of him and he stopped.

"Kagome didn't you hear us we've been calling your name!" they panted.

"You didn't say my na- ooooh i'm Kagome right, right. Ah sorry guys I guess I couldn't hear you. I was uhh…thinking about my…uhh test. Yeah, I hope I did well"

He said quickly.

"Oh. Yeah, that test was pretty hard." And they started chatting about any random subject. Inuyasha was relieved that they changed the subject.

"Kagome"

"…"

"Kagome!" Ayumi nudged him in the ribs.

"What!" he said, he was really annoyed that they were following him.

"Kagome, look who's there!" they whispered and he looked in the direction they were pointing at. It was no other than Hojo.

"Omigoddness Kagome! He's coming right at you, hes going to talk to you! I knew I saw him taking peeks at you in class!" the three girls said excitedly.

Hojo strutted down the hall and stopped right in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha

Looked at around and he saw other school girl whisper and point at Hojo. _What's so great about him?_ Inuyasha thought to him self he looked to his side where those weird friends of Kagome should have been but he saw that they some how left him and were now watching from a safe distance (but they could still here everything being said, of course) they made a little hand motion as if saying 'go on' and started giggling. He looked up at Hojo, even though Kagome was tall, she was still shorter than Hojo and he didn't like this feeling of having to look up at people **(I'm short, believe me I know the feeling :P hehehe) **

"Hey Kagome" he gave a little 'hello' nod

Inuyasha gave him a weird look; he remembered some of the other girls say this guys name was… homo? Hoho?...

Inuyasha nodded as if asking 'what the hell do you want?'

Hojo raked his hands through his overly shiny hair.

"I was wondering since you're here, I...I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies or something."

Inuyasha blinked twice before cocking up an eyebrow. He heard a couple of gasps and a girl burst into tears.

_What? Did he just ask me on a… date? Oh ya that's when they guy asks the girl and then they live happily ever after on tv_._WHAT! Oh I don't think so! I will not go with this, this retard! And I sure the hell wont let Kagome EVER go out with him! Or talk to him either! Now what did Kagome tell me to do…_

'"_Okay, Inuyasha once you get to the school **don't** do anything that I wouldn't do okay? Just think 'what would Kagome do' and if it's not something that I wouldn't do then DON'T. DO. IT! You got that?" Kagome explained'…_

_Nope can't remember. I_nuyasha smiled an evil smile before tossing his newly black soft hair over his shoulder.

"Sorry Homo, but I wouldn't want to be seen with a…homo like you!" he smiled sweetly at the shocked Hojo. He strutted away from the boy but not before saying

"Oh and Hoho" he got really close to hojo's shocked face and said sweetly but it was oh so evil. "Don't you ever come ad talk to me, AGAIN!" and with that pushed

Him in the chest that he fell over backwards, his books flew everywhere and he just sat there on the floor with his jaw hanging down. Inuyasha strutted away with a triumphed smile on 'his' face. Everyone who witnessed that scene still had their own jaws open and their eyes wide. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri recovered quirkier than everyone else and ran down after him.

"Can you believe what Kagome just said! To Hojo! And who knew Kagome was that strong! She just pushed him and he fell over! We're going to have to give that girl a talking to!" They were still in shock that their sweet innocent Kagome could do that!

"But wait! Didn't she tell us today that she has a boyfriend?" Eri remembered while looking to see which way 'Kagome' went.

The other two didn't get to answer because at that moment they saw some black hair and a skirt go into the boy's bathroom…

**Oh……. What's going to happen? I know I know! hehehehehe Oh and guess what guys! I finally watched my first Inuyasha episode! Yet! Anyways… hahahahahaha did you see what 'Kagome' did to Hojo? Hahahahahahaha. Okay okay I wonder what's going to happen next… sooooo REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And if you're blackthorn01  -sticks out tongue- hahahaha okay well like I said Review! Review! Review!**

**(O and I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait.-grins-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sit! What It's Not Working!

**Well thank you, you guys for all the reviews when I put that third chapter up the reviews just kept coming in I was so happy! I'm glad you guys like the story even though it's weird! Hehehe…I have the idea and everything (actually its more like the bigger events) its just kind of hard to get the story going! Anyways thank you again to all my reviewers:D**

**Oooo here are some replies to some reviewers…**

**duckgirl566: Yup indeed it does! (Ahhh I've always wanted to say something like that!) O **

**Yes and thank you very much for liking my story :D (P.s: I love your name!)**

**IttleBit InuFan: That is so true! I've got all the best stories on my favorites and it's very crazy! My parents get soo mad that I'm always on the internet reading! Hehehe anyways thank you!**

**half-angel05: hehehe I don't like Hojo that much either he's weird and we do need Hojo bashing once in a while! Lol! He he and thanks**

**blackthorne01: Oh yes missy attitude don't think I haven't forgotten about you! **

**And the other reviewers didn't forget you! I LOVE you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own him…..yet! muwhahahahahaha… ill be quiet now!**

**Okay well I got my Oreos and a nice big comfy chair and now back to the story…..**

**Chapter 4**

The other two didn't get to answer because at that moment they saw some black hair and a skirt go into the boy's bathroom…

"Kagome! Kagome!"" the 3 girls screamed after her. They reached out and yanked back the 'girl's' collar.

"EEIIKK..." Inuyasha yelped, he was surprised but he was even more surprised that he could have let that high squeaky voice come out of his mouth or more appropriately Kagome's mouth.

"Kagome what do you think your doing! You were just about to go into the boy's bathroom!

"Inuyasha looked up at the door ad he saw it was the little boy stick figure. Then

He realized that he was a 'girl' now! No using the cool hanging-on-the-wall toilets

That Kagome had in her time.

"Oh…uhh…well you see my…penny rolled under the door and I went to… get it?"

They all shot up an eyebrow.

"Okaay well…anyways what did you just do? Do you even remember who that was back there? It was Hojo remember H-O-J-O? The guy that every girl wants except you! And you just rejected him! IN front of everyone at school! Are you crazy Kagome?" Inuyasha just laughed nervously, scared that the 3 girls would kill him.

"Well at least now maybe he'll get it through his big dense head that I don't like him and he'll leave Kagome, I mean me alone!" he said hoping that they wouldn't catch his mistake and **they'll **leave him alone!

They looked, a little skeptical but started to talk about some random subject that Inuyasha didn't understand.

They finished their lunch and the rest of the day went on uneventful except that most of the girl population gave Inuyasha dirty looks that only could mean 'how could you break poor, beautiful Hobo's heart? But thanks because now I've got a chance!' so finally came the time to go home. Inuyasha walked to Kagome's house hoping that he remembered his way back home to her house. On his way there he saw a very familiar looking hanyou with a cap on turn the corner.

"Kagome?" She looked up from the ground.

"Oh Inuyasha you walk fast I was hoping to catch you before you got out of school." She said with a smile

"Did you have a good day at school today" She asked with a big grin on her face

Inuyasha smiled secretively "Oh it was a very… interesting day." Kagome's mouth dropped

"What? What happened? What did you do? Inuyasha please tell me!" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha was having a lot of fun and put his finger on his chin "uhh…nope I don't think I will tell you." He said with a big grin. Kagome opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by some cheery voices behind her.

"Kagome! Your right he is so handsome and so cute too!" Kagome turned around and saw her 3 friends standing in front of her. They were batting their eyelashes and ogling her.

Kagome was a little freaked out but her friends practically drooling over her, but they thought that she was Inuyasha

"Hey guys" Inuyasha said while raising his eyebrow at her friends strange behavior.

"Did Kagome tell you what she did at school today?" Yuka asked. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he made 'No' signals behind Kagome's back. Kagome knew she probably wouldn't get any answers from Inuyasha, not today anyways. "No actually Kagome didn't tell me so tell what happened?"

"Oh it was amazing, you probably would be proud of her, you being possessive over her and all... so anyways there she was with Hojo…"

"What did she do to Hojo?"

"Well Hojo asked her to got out to the movies…"

"Hojo asked her to the movies?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome please tell your boyfriend to just be patient and listen to the story!"

Kagome's head shot to Inuyasha "Boyfriend" her eyebrow shot up. Inuyasha gave a innocent look and opened his mouth to talk but Ayami continued with her 'story'

"So anyways, Hojo asked her to go to the movies and…"

"…and tell him what Kagome told Hojo!" Eri said excitedly. Ayami shot Eri a glare.

"Anyways…Kagome just threw her hair over her shoulder and started saying things like 'leave me alone Homo and she called him other names, I swear everyone was so shocked!" By then Kagome's mouth was hanging open.

"Tell him the best part! Tell him the best part!" Eri interrupted again excitedly.

"I'm telling the story!" Ayumi shot another look at Eri. "Anyways the best part is that Kagome actually pushed Hojo! We didn't think she had it in her! She must have been hanging out with you too much or something!"

"or something." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome was still too shocked, then all of a sudden her eyes narrowed and she closed her mouth into a tight thin line. The 3 other girls looked pretty scared. "Uhhh… okay ummm….well bye Kagome, Inuyasha." They ran in the direction that they came from. Kagome's head whipped around and she started at Inuyasha. "3…2..." Inuyasha understood that she was counting down for him to run. He didn't need to be told twice he turned around and ran the opposite direction "…1" She ran after him. Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder and saw that she was gaining speed. "Uh oh" he said as he turned the corner and he saw that he was getting closer to Kagome's house. Kagome was running after but suddenly stopped realizing that she didn't have to run after him to get him…

Inuyasha noticed that she wasn't running any more and realized what she was about to do he closed his eyes and if he had his doggy ears they would have probably been close to his head waiting for the familiar pain.

"SIT!" nothing happened. Confused Kagome said it again "SIT!" still nothing happened. Forgetting her previous anger she walked over to him he still had his eyes closed and he was still waiting for the pain to wash over him. "Sit?" still nothing He opened an eye and then the other slowly. He was as confused as she was then it hit her she looked down and saw the familiar string of beads on her own neck…

**Uh oh! Kagome can t 'sit' Inuyasha anymore! Okay well this was a short chapter. Anyways I hope you guys liked it :D and remember to… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Suspiciousness

**Hey you guys sorry for the long wait! I am so busy lately! Actually it's mostly homework! A little advice: DON'T GO TO GRADE 10! (no I'm kidding you have to go to grade 10! And pass all those stupid BIG GOVERNMENT EXAMS and bla bla bla… what-ever!) You know what? I have a lab report and a test on Monday. I've had like 4 tests already! Ughh and its still September! It seems like just yesterday when I was in grade 7, when the only homework was to read and answer page 10! Hehe that was baby stuff! So anyways enough about me… I wrote half of this chapter in class (hehehe oops…) Oh and I had a BIG HUMONGOUS IDEA in the middle of French class (hehe he…) and I was TRYING to tell my friend that I had HUMONGOUS idea but she was a little too busy… (hehehehehehe I'm kidding –sticks out tongue and hides-) anyways what idea I was talking about BUT… you guys have to review first! (ehehe sneaky, sneaky eh?) I hope it isn't dorky or stupid. It's really short so I bet you can't guess nah nah nah boo boo! lol (o geez!) Anyways getting BACK on the subject (geez I love writing authors notes! It's a chance to bond with the reviewers hehe lol.) Argh my internet is not email (only temporarily!) so I can't look at the reviewers names that I want to answer back to… ooh great now you all hate me!-sobs- Okay so ill answer back in the next chapter or something… Okay here it is... THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Don't know what to call it yet! -Grin-) **

**Disclaimer: Uggh I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! –Pout pout- **

**Chapter 1**

He was as confused as she was then it hit her she looked down and saw the familiar string of beads on her own neck…

He followed her gaze and saw that the beads were right where they should be on his neck or rather on his body but he wasn't in his body now was he? They stood there in shock.

_How could I not notice my subduing necklace missing? My subduing necklace, the one that causes all my pain! But I wouldn't trade it in for the world…it reminds me of Kagome and it makes me feel safe whenever I touch it, How could I not notice have I felt so safe that I didn't need to touch it? I guess since I'm in her body now I've been feeling so tense that I guess It went unnoticed. _He wondered.

After what seemed like an eternity (a couple of minutes.) they both opened their mouths and spoke at the same time "Whaaa…?" they shut their mouth and opened it again.

"The…whaa? How could this…I…" They were both baffled. The trees blew slightly in the win. The two teenagers still stood there motionless until a sly and mischievous smile appeared on Inuyasha's 'pretty girl face' and started to come forward, slowly. Kagome opened her eyes wider.

"Uh, hehehe Inuyasha wha…what are you…I was just joking! Hahaha It was a joke! I'm not mad at you! Really! Hahahaha…" She started backing up fast. He was a hand in front of her "It was a joke! Inuya…" She tripped over a loose rock and fell onto her back. Unfortunately (or fortunately, however you look at it!) Inuyasha came down with her, and fell on top of her! They were a hair apart (which is not saying much!), nose to nose eye to eye (I think you get the point!) They both stared into their own eyes, and then they noticed they were staring into their OWN eyes!

Inuyasha jumped off her as fast as 'his' feminely human legs possibly could. Kagome sat up on to the ground and, slowly pulled herself up so her feet were firmly on the ground. They brushed themselves off, both of their gazes lingered towards each other; they quickly whipped their heads away with pick cheeks.

"Kagome, Kagome…Oh your still here well…dinner is ready" He turned to 'Inuyasha'.

" We made ramen." Embarrassment forgotten, Inuyasha's eyes widened in happiness.

"Ramen? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Souta tilted his head to the side and wondered why his 'sister' would be happy to eat ramen that was Inuyasha's job. Did something freaky happen like they are occupying each others bodies somehow…nah! _Oh I really have to get out more!_ _They probably just admitted their feelings to each other and now are so shocked that they decided to be like each other!...Ha!_ Souta chuckled to himself and followed the two inside (Oh Souta if you only knew! haha)

A little while later they all gathered around the table starring in silence as 'Kagome' wolfed down her ramen in giant messy gulps. Kagome stared at her messy self with wide disgusted eyes, she cleared her throat.

"Slurp. Splash…slurp…" she cleared her throat again, but louder

"Slurp…slurp" She rolled her eyes and jabbed her elbow into his ribs. He coughed "OW!" he held his injured side. He wasn't the only one in pain. Kagome felt a slight pain in her side as well, but decided to shake it off. "What did you do that for wen…" he looked around at the shocked open mouthed faces. Kagome's jii-chan cocked an eyebrow

"Uhh... Kagome are you feeling okay? You're acting like…" Kagome stood up and put a hand on Inuyasha's forehead "Uhhh Your right…Kagome you don't look so good I think you should go and get some rest…" Now Ms. Higurashi stood up.

"Oh no, Kagome your sick?"

"No, no she just needs some rest ill take care of her." She said without thinking while dragging a lost and confused (and 'sick') 'Kagome' out of the room. Ms. Higurashi smiled slightly and slowly sat down "Okay, sweetie you take good care of Kagome for me…" she said quietly to none in particular, and resumed eating their supper.

**Okay sorry guys but I felt that I had to stop it there because it's a sweet moment, ehh sort of! Okay sorry that it was really short. So did anyone get my little idea I mentioned at the top of the page It was sort of short. And you guys have to review to answer and Ill give 5 COOKIES to the winner(s) ya so that was a little weird chapter I wanted them to go back to the feudal era but things came up and I didn't want to continue so there you go hope you enjoyed it! O ya before I forget I have 2 questions to ask you guys**

**Okay well **

**1) Do you think that Kagome who is in Inuyasha's body should get his Hanyou powers or should they have the same power (KagomeMiko, Inuyashaerr…Hanyou powers)**

**Okay next question **

**2) Okay the thing is, I don't think that they should kiss or anything while occupying each others bodies, what they did in this chapter is okay I guess, but its kind of gross if they kiss or whatever because its like they are kissing themselves I don't know but that's sort of weird to me:D **

**Okay there they are the questions I keep forgetting to ask you! So in your review answer the questions, try to guess what that 'idea' of mine is and then say whatever you like in your review, Okay thank you a much, love you bye bye!**

**O and remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Hehehe**


	6. AN: Sorrrrry

**OMIGOSH! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo embarrassed! I totally forgot to spell check my writing! I'm such an idiot! Baka! Retard! Loser! Dumbass! Stupid! Idiot! Whatever you want to call me its fine! But I was in a really big hurry and I was typing from my paper(the one I wrote in class!) and I put the 'hide grammar errors' and the 'hide spelling errors' at the bottom of Microsoft word because it bothers me and I HAVE to go and correct the mistakes(I know I'm weird!) but it takes me longer to correct my mistakes like that, and so I put that on and then when I'm finished I go and I take it off and correct all my mistakes! And so I was really typing fast and then I had to get off the computer quick so I just posted it fast and I totally forgot to correct all my mistakes! Argh this is so confusing but I really had to apologize, so here it is… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm…so…rrrrry –pant pant pant pant- Oh gosh I'm so weird! Okay well there you go my little (weird) apology to try and make out what the heck I wrote you people are very special! THANK YOU! And sorry again, he he he… Okay bye and remember to REVIEW! And to answer all those question (2 whole questions! WOOOW!) Omigosh! I forgot (again –rolls eyes!-) the second reason why I put this up. Okay well the second reason why I put this up is so that I can tell you guys that I fixed my previous chapter suspicious-ness (I know dumb name! but I was in a hurry!) And now all you guys could actually revie…I mean read it he he he… Hahaha just kidding! Okay I wrote along authors note! Okay well remember to review and to answer those questions (because if you don't ill be able to do what the hell I want with this story! And that's not very good!) hahaha just kidding…-death glare-**


	7. Chapter 6: Kouga

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, schools a killer! Oh and thank you everyone for reading (or not reading) that long crazy rant I went into last chapter. And thank you guys for reviewing and trying to answer those damn hard and long questions! I think I've made my decisions about some things okay enough…typing! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…yet! Muwhahahaha…ha… -sob-**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome slammed her bedroom door.

"What were you doing down there?"

"What! All I was doing was eating…"

"Ya, eating like a pig! Did the act that YOU'RE IN MY BODY perhaps slipped your mind?

Hmmm? If I could sit you right now I would!" she sat on her bed next to him and crossed her arms.

"Look forget all that lets just try to think of a way to get back to our own bodies, okay?" Kagome

put her head down in defeat, and sighed.

"Fine, lets go to your era, maybe Kaede has some sort of 'magical' cure for this…problem" She got

off her bed, grabbed her big yellow bag, and they both ran down the stairs.

"Uh…Mrs. Higurashi were going to the well now, we'll come back…later." She poked her head out

of the kitchen and smiled.

"Okay sweetie, Kagome I hope your feeling better. Aww how sweet Inuyasha, your carrying

Kagome's bag for her." Kagome looked down at her clawed fingers to find her yellow bag hanging

there. They both blushed and turned away.

"Uhh…ya, sure okay, bye" They ran out of the door to the well hut.

"Umm…Inuyasha, before we go, lets try not to mess this up, okay? I'm you, your me, alright!"

"Got it." With that he jumped into the well and was welcomed by all the pretty lights before

climbing out onto the other side of the well.

"Kagome!" The young kitsune jumped up into Kagome's arms, or at least who he thought was

Kagome.

"Kid get off …" he glanced at Kagome's death glare. "I mean Hey Shippo." Kagome rolled her eyes

and walked towards the village.

"Hey Kagome, hey Inuyasha" Miroku and Sango headed towards them.

"Sango, do you know where Kaede is?"

"Oh she went to go bring medicine to one of the villages not far from here shell be back tomorrow

morning, why do you ask?"

"Uhhh… no reason I just wanted to ask her a…question." She gave a look to Inuyasha saying 'I

guess we'll wait till tomorrow.' He understood and nodded.

Sango turned to Inuyasha "Hey Kagome I'm so tired let's go to the springs and take a bath."

Inuyasha turned a hundred shades of red "Uhh…WH…what"

"Come on Kagome lets go!" Sango whined and started pulling 'Kagome's' hand.

"Uhh I…Inuyasha?" he quickly looked at Kagome for some help. Kagome was about to answer

when she noticed a huge twister coming closer _'uh oh' _"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked to where

Kagome was staring "Oh shit!" By then everyone was staring to where their two friends were

looking, Kouga was coming!

**(Hmmmm maybe I should stop there? Haha kidding! You may continue…)**

By no time Kouga was standing in front of everyone. He rushed over to 'Kagome' and grabbed

'her' hands.

"Ahh Kagome my love! How are you? Is the mutt shit giving you a hard time?"

Inuyasha glared at Kouga almost ready to kill him. Kagome who was just beginning to get over the

fact that she was just called 'mutt shit.'

_How does Inuyasha stand it? _Before Inuyasha was given a chance to respond, Kagome marched

over to Kouga pulled back her fist and was about to punch Kouga right in the face when a hand

closed around her wrist. She glanced at Inuyasha confused. He then pulled back **his** fist and punched

Kouga right in the jaw.

"What the…?" Koga was thrown to the ground and he looked up at 'Kagome' in astonishment.

"Kagome you…?" he stuttered.

"Oh I get it! You're just trying to show me you love me by hitting me! Hahahaha! Kagome my dear

you have indeed been spending too much time with the freak!" Everyone fell over anime style.

**(Hehe I love when they do that!) **Shippo was still on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Boy how dense can he be!"

Kouga once again had Inuyasha in his hands **(dirty picture there eh?)**

"Ahh Kagome you smell like a beautiful Sakura blossom."

He took a whiff of the air but stopped and sniffed again.

"Kagome you smell like…like…"

**Oh and that's all the time we have for today! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Muwahahahahaha I'm so evil! Okay well I'll update soon. Oh I feel so bad for leaving you **

**guys hanging but… that's why it's called a cliffhanger! Hahaha. Oh and thanks for everyone **

**who reviewed before! **

**Please REVIEW! And buh-bye **


	8. Chapter 7: Lover's Switch

**Woo don't you guys all like cliffhangers? I know I do! Actually no I don't unless…I'M THE **

**ONE WHO'S DOING THEM! No, I'm kidding! I felt sooo bad doing that! So here is Chapter **

**7! Woo Hoo enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: You know what! I don't want to own Inuyasha anyway! Humph…**

…**Okay I'm sorrrrry I do want him! Waaaaaaaaiiiiii!**

**Chapter 7**

"Kagome you smell like…like…" Kouga turned his head away from 'Kagome' to look at the trees,

he opened his eyes wide

"Ayame? How did she find me!" **(OOOHHHHHH I got you guys good didn't I? Hahahahaha **

**I'm good! lol)**

A tall curvy figure came out from behind a tree. The tall girl brushed back her long red bangs.

"Kouga! I've been looking all over for you!" She whined. She looked over at 'Kagome', who was

beating her chest to see if her heart still worked, she had quite a scare when she thought that Kouga

was going to sniff them out.

Ayame marched over to Kouga

"Oh Kougie-chan, you have to stop hiding from me, you know I'll find you!"

She giggled and took his pointed ear in her hand and pulled him towards the forest

"Let's go Kougie, and don't try running away again." With that they disappeared in a twister of

dust. The gang all sweat dropped, and a few more minutes of starring at the disappearing twister,

they all burst into laughter. Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye.

"Kougie? Hahahahaha. What…a…wimp. Hahahahaha" Everyone all of a sudden stopped laughing,

and stared at 'Kagome'. Inuyasha started to cough in hopes of making them forget what he said.

"Oi! I'm hungry! Kagome start making us something to eat!" Kagome did her best to imitate the

Hanyou when he was hungry. Inuyasha caught on.

"All right Inuyasha…How about Sango and Shippo go get the firewood , and Miroku please go get

my big yellow bag that I carry everywhere because I looove to bring extra stuff even though we

don't need it!" He batted his new long eyelashes at Miroku. Kagome's eyes ragged with fire.

"Ugh, O...Ok Kagome, I'll be back." Miroku scampered off.

As he turned the corner to the well he saw Shippo and Sango looking for firewood, he also saw

Sango's very nice rear end in front of him, but that could wait after the pressing matters at hand.

"Hey guys" They both turned to see Miroku.

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Kagome and Inuyasha?" He tried to keep his

voice down, out of the Hanyou's earshot.

"Becausethey seem to be acting very odd ever since they arrived."

"Now that you mention it…They have been acting weird, especially when Kouga came. Kagome hit

him, and before Inuyasha was able to do it. The real Kagome would never do that!" Miroku gasped.

"Your right! Do you think she's possessed?" Miroku said with a worried face. Shippo quietly

looked down at the ground.

"Shippo you haven't said that much since those two got here, do you

have any ideas, to why they are acting weirder than usual." Sango said, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but… Something definitely happened because they smell like

each other a bit..." Sango gasped, and a sly perverted grin creped on Miroku's face.

"Oh really?... I wonder what happened between those two…"

* * *

"Inuyasha! You're such an idiot! Why did you have to do that? Huh? I bet right now they are trying

to figure out what's the matter with you!" Kagome said, still angry about the stupid things Inuyasha

had said earlier to Miroku.

"ME! They are trying to figure out what's wrong with you! But it probably won't help anyways!"

Inuyasha defended.

"What is that suppose to mean? Huh? And why did you have to go hit poor Kouga?"

"What! You were going to punch him first! I was just closer, that's all! And what do you mean by

poor? He's a big wimp; don't waste your sympathy on him!" Inuyasha shot back

"Urgh! You're so frustrating! SIT!" She said subconsciously

"Ha ha it doesn't work!" he sang. Kagome glared at him and sat down with her arms crossed, just

like Inuyasha.

"Humph what's taking them so long?"

* * *

"Oh really?... I wonder what happened between those two…"

"Ya! They smell like each other, but the weird thing is, is that their aura is completely different then

their usual ones." Shippo continued

"What do you mean?" Sango was a bit confused

"I mean it's like their auras or souls switched or something like that." Shippo explained.

"…" Miroku opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say. Everyone thought for a moment in

silence.

"Hmm…how can it be possible?…" Miroku said out loud.

"What is it Houshi?" Sango was interested now.

"Well…I did a study on the different charms and magic herbs, and I remember a little bit about an

herb called True Lovers Switch which if swallowed then will change your soul with the person that

you truly love." Sango watched Miroku's face change into a completely serious pervert-free, it was

times like these that she could relax and not have to worry about any Hentai actions, and she then

realized something.

"You mean that Inuyasha is in Kagome's body and Kagome is in Inuyasha's body?" Miroku

thought about it and his face broke into a perverted grin.

_So much for a serious non-perverted monk_! Sango thought and was now on the look out for any

wandering hands.

"Yes they have switched bodies" Sango's eyes widened

"Oh no! I asked 'Kagome'" She made little parentheses with her fingers."To go to the hot springs

with me!" she buried her face with her hands in embarrassment.

'_Hmm I wonder where I could get some of these herbs, I might be able to switch bodies with _

_Sango and if I'm in her body…' _

"How can we break this spell?" Shippo broke Miroku out of his Hentai thoughts.

Miroku put a hand to his chin

"If memory serves then the only way to break the spell is if they…umm if they…" **(Oh darn **

**Miroku doesn't remember…or does he?...)**

"Oh yes, if the two lovers switch bodies, they must admit their feelings, and understand each other

or else they will be forced to be in each others bodies for eternity…" Shippo's and Sango's mouth

hung open in shock.

"So, they are lovers?" Shippo recovered first.

"Well, they are sort of but they have to admit their feelings to each other first." Miroku explained.

"Well come on let's go tell them…" Sango started to leave, but Miroku stopped her.

"No, they have to figure it out but themselves, because if we tell them that they're lovers, then it

will be awkward for them."

"Argh, forget it then they'll never admit their feelings to each other! They're both to stubborn!"

Shippo said and fell on the soft grass. Sango sighed.

"Your right. What we need is a plan to get them to realize they love each other. They won't do it by

themselves!" Sango and Miroku fell on the grass next to Shippo. All three of them sighed. All of a

sudden Miroku jumped up

"I've got it!" Sango and Shippo got up and brushed themselves off

"What? What is it?" They cried.

"Gather around, this monk has a plan…"

**Homigosh! Miroku has a plan! And I know what it is! Hehe. Please don't hurt me! Hehehe. **

**Anyways this was the longest chapter! 10 pages! I'm so proud!**

**Oh please if you have time. Please read the story Unforgotten Memories by BlackThorn01. **

**It's really really cute! Oh and one last thing…**

**Does anyone know how to say Lovers switch in Japanese? I looked everywhere for that **

**translation but I could only find the word one at a time, and I'm not even sure they're the **

**right words. Please please tell me if you know! This is what I found out Lover: Aikouka, **

**Switch: Shuicchi I don't know if they're right or how to put them together pleeeeaaaasssseee! **

**Please review! And um… love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 8: Genius Plan Part I

**Hey guys, I'm so happy that you guys actually took the time to go find the answer to my **

**question, and to those who reviewed! Hehe I'm so glad that you guys like my story, I think it's **

**a little weird…hehe. Oh and if I seem a little bit angry or making Inuyasha seem like a big fat **

**jerk then I apologize, I'm just very mad at him for what he did in another story (stupid jerk! **

**Arrrggghhh!) –hehe, anyways thank you soooooo much! Okay and here is my new chappie-**

**ter…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nope don't own him…thank god stupid little jerk… humph!**

**Chapter 8**

"Where the hell are they? I'm hungry here! I haven't eaten since… breakfast!" A raven haired teen

yelled, shaking 'her' hands up and down.

"Oh, Inuyasha be quiet! By tomorrow night we'll be back in each others bodies and you have an

appointment…"

"An appointment? An appointment to what?" The teen-in-the-arogant-hanyou's-body cut in very

rudely.

"Anyways" Kagome rolled her eyes "as I was saying by tomorrow night you have an appointment

with the oh-so-lovely dirt!"

"What! What the hell des that mean!" Inuyasha was shot up annoyed

"It means! That I'll be sitting you, till your head is buried in the dirt!" Kagome yelled with equal

strength. She was very upset with his 'behavior' as her these last few days.

"What! You're going to sit-"

"Oomph…" Was all that was heard from Kagome, who had her face stuck in the dirt. Inuyasha's

eyes widened and got down to pick 'himself' up.

**(A/n: hehe, I'm a little mad at Kagome too…****ugh I'm so ashamed!)**

"Kagome? I'm so sorry; I didn't realize…I wasn't use to… I'm... I'm sorry!" Kagome lifted her

head up to look at very worried brown orbs, her own. She sighed all her anger released, well most

of it… Inuyasha picked Kagome up which was a little hard considering that 'she' was bigger and

heavier than him. '_Ugh I guess I better lay off the ramen for a while...nah' _

"Well I guess I could take away a few of those 'sits'. What goes around comes around, right?" She

smiled and looked up to see Inuyasha's 'face' with worry in it. She knew that look; it

was after all her own.

"Inuyasha it's okay it wasn't your fault. And I'm surprisingly fine" Kagome sighed "…I'm sorry I

sit you all-" They were interrupted by a cough behind them, no other than

Miroku, with a very perverted and secretive grin on his face. The two teens wondered what they did

this time to make that grin appear on the pervert's face. They looked down, they weren't holding

hands, or in any 'inappropriate' position. Miroku didn't even have a handprint on his face, and

Sango didn't look mad-

Kagome looked at Sango more closely, she wore the exact same grin, except a little less perverted,

butequally secretive, so did Shippo. The three of them looked pretty scary. Inuyasha's eyes widened

'_What the hell is wrong with those three?' "_What the he-"

Inuyasha remembered Kagome's threat earlier "Uhh… are you guys okay?" He said slowly, so he

wouldn't mess up, again. Upon hearing this, Sango gave Miroku a nudge in the ribs, and all three of

them stopped smiling like they had a very big secret…pfft as if.

After what seemed like hours (which was only a few minutes) Of everyone staring at each other,

which was more like Kagome and Inuyasha was staring at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo suspiciously,

while Sango, Miroku and Shippo were innocently staring at Kagome and Inuyasha…

"Uhh…guys can we eat, I'm kind of hungry." Kagome admitted. Sango took the pieces of firewood

from her arms and dumped them on the ground, and everyone went and did their job.

While Kagome was trying to eat as messy as Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was really trying to eat as neat

as Kagome, Miroku sent a nod to Sango, when Kagome and Inuyasha wasn't looking, indicating

that he was ready to put his genius plan into effect… Miroku walked up behind 'Kagome' and

reached out hesitantly to do what he did best…

squish squishrub rub

Inuyasha jumped up when he felt something squish his uhh… rear. He jumped a second time

when he felt it again and quickly placing his hands on his… ahem derrière, to relieve him of that

annoying squish and rub, yet his hands found Kagome's lovely fanny… He blushed like there was

no tomorrow, and looked behind him to see Miroku's scared yet perverted face.

"I didn't realize **Kagome** that you liked touching yourself, perhaps I shall join you sometime?

Hmm?" Inuyasha's face blushed more shades of red at first when he realized his hands were still on

Kagome's butt, and quickly removed them, then he registered what Miroku said and why he had

been standing directly behind him, HE GROPED HIM! Inuyasha's face turned from an embarrassed

dark red to an embarrassed, ANGRY dark-er red, steam was practically coming out from his ears.

He furried his brows and marched up to the slowly backing away perverted, _scared_ monk.

"**HENTAI!" **he growled. If Inuyasha was in his Hanyou self he would have probably turned into his

demon form by now. Right when he was about to lift up his hand to swipe the pervert with his

supposedly 'clawed' fingers. Sango stepped in the way and Shippo jumped onto his raised hand to

keep him from harming the perverted monk, even though he sort of deserved it, it wouldn't help the

plan if Miroku was unconscious or dead.

"Inu…Kagome, please don't waste your time on this pathetic, stupid, perverted monk!" Miroku

shot a feigned hurt look to Sango, and Sango glared at him to shut up. "Come on lets go get some

herbs Kaede wanted me to pick up for her for tomorrow. Leave the hentai here with Inuyasha to

take care of! Come on let's go" Kagome watched the whole thing from the foot of a tree, she

couldn't exactly jump high enough to actually go up the tree, Inuyasha obviously still had _some_ of

his Hanyou 'powers', and she had _some _of her Miko 'powers'. Something really weird happened

when the switched bodies, well other than them actually **switching **bodies, she'd have to talk to

Kaede tomorrow.

The very mad Inuyasha-in-a-Kagome-body looked at her to tell him what to do. Even though she

wasn't able to 'sit' him right now, he was being a very obedient puppy. Kagome nodded for him to

go with Sango and Shippo. She watched the three disappear into the forest. She was left alone with

Miroku, she gulped, at least she didn't have to worry about him doing anything to her, not while she

was in 'Inuyasha's' body…

**

* * *

And that's where I'm going to leave it…hahaha Oh gosh! I hope you guys laughed as much**

**as I did! Haha! Too funny! Well I have a little goal to get to at least 90 reviews or **

**something:D please! It would mean sooooo much too me:D hehe okay anyways please **

**continue reading unforgotten memories by BlackThorn01 hehe its getting good! So Review **

**please! squish hehe Miroku is such a pervert…hehe REVIEW! Pwwease!**


	10. Chapter 9: Genius Plan Part II

**You guys, I know it's been a while, a really really LONG while! But I just had NO IDEA what **

**to write! Except today I was in math class and I was thinking to myself "What the hell should **

**I write for my story? And then! It just came to me! It was so incredible! I was all like " Awww **

**how sweet!" or laughing out loud! I know, I know I'm a total looser!**

**My friends were like "What the hell is the matter with you? What are you writing? Okay **

**anyways, Thank you guys for getting me over 90! I really appreciate it! You ALL deserve **

**cookies! And I'll reply to some review-ers at the end of the chapter!**

**:O Oh I forgot to tell you! I posted another story! It's an AU though, it's called Doing Time. **

**Okay well enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING! **

Inuyasha walked in the woods behind Sango and Shippo. He felt sort of uncomfortable, he doesn't

usually talk to Sango that much, and Shippo… the only interaction he had with Shippo was when

Shippo would call him an idiot and his fist would connect with

Shippo's head. But he was here, in Kagome's body, walking though the forest with the other two

friends he had made while trying to complete his original quest, which was defeat Naraku, and

collect all the Shikon jewel shards. A few months ago there was an all out gory battle between

Inuyasha's pack and Naraku. In the end, Naraku was finally defeated and they have been collecting

the sacred jewel shards ever since.

As they walked through the forest stopping every once in the while to pick herbs that were growing

underneath the tall trees. Sango was also feeling the uneasy silence between the three of them so for

the sake of Miroku's 'plan' she decided to start a conversation.

"Miroku, he's such a stupid pervert!" Liking how this conversation had started he decided to join

in, Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"Ya, he is. He needs to learn how to control himself!"

"Hahaha ya remember when he groped you? That was really funny! How do you stand it every day,

Sango?" Shippo burst out laughing. Inuyasha glared at Shippo, knowing he couldn't do anything to

Shippo because he was 'Kagome', and her strength wasn't strong enough to satisfy Inuyasha.

"He doesn't do it everyday! He does it every hour! Every minute! Every second! Except when he's

groping you!" Again Shippo laughed out loud "I don't even understand why he does it, knowing

that…" Sango said knowing that Inuyasha would be curious and thus putting 'The Plan' in effect.

As planned, Inuyasha lifted a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that Miroku knows you…" Inuyasha was starting to panic now._ 'What does that _

_bouzo know, and apparently everyone else know about Kagome, that I don't know?' _

Sango cleared her throat.

"Miroku knows that…you love him…"

"What? Ka...I don't love Miroku!" Now for sure Inuyasha was panicking! _'How could this happen! _

_When did this happen!'_

"No, No Kagome, Miroku knows that, you love Inuyasha!" Sango corrected, everything fell silent

"I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to tell him, it just slipped out! But he would have found out on

his own." Sango confessed, but really she knew this wasn't Kagome, and hoped that Inuyasha

would understand and be able to break the curse. Inuyasha still stood frozen, staring at the dirt with

wide, yet emotionless eyes. Sango gave a little smile to Shippo, and he slightly nodded._ 'Now for _

_the 'Grand Finale'_

"I'm sorry I brought it up Kagome, but I really think that we should talk about this." Sango brought

semi-fake tears to her eyes. "Shippo, wh...Why don't you go look after Miroku?" As much as it hurt

Shippo, he hugged Inuyasha's legs and let out a big sigh, just for effect. He gave a small smile.

"You're right, Miroku is such pervert, and he's probably groping Inuyasha right now." If it were any

other time Inuyasha would have pounded Shippo, faster then Kagome could say 'Sit'. But right

now, Inuyasha stood unfazed, his eyes wide and his gaze fixed onto the dirt.

When Shippo scampered off, Sango took a deep breath, preparing for her performance.

"Kags…I know why you're sad, I mean if the guy I loved loved…somebody else…" Inuyasha's

heart stopped, he lifted his head and glared at Sango with a confused look. Sango understood why

he would look confused no one ever had confronted him about Kikyou **(I don't think that they **

**did...Did they...) **before, but if it had been before Sango found out that Kagome traded bodies with

Inuyasha then she would have thought that, that look meant Kagome was hurt and confused as to

why Sango was bringing it up. Sango took Kagome in her arms; Sango was like a big sister to

Kagome, ever since they met. But she felt a little weird knowing that Inuyasha was actually in

Kagome's body but she had to help Kagome by helping Inuyasha out of his oblivious world.

"Kagome, I know you probably feel used, and unappreciated by Inuyasha, who you _love._ And he

probably has issues," Inuyasha would have growled at this. "Because… Kikyou only wanted him if

he turned into a human, so the Shikon Jewel would disappear and she wouldn't be the protector of

it anymore." She was nervous saying that part to him, she hoped that he wouldn't jump her, but

instead realize what she was saying was true. All Inuyasha was thinking while listening to Sango

talk was, _She loves me, she loves me, she loves me, she loves me …_ Inuyasha stepped away from her

and the last thing she said to Inuyasha, with a small twinkle in her eye, and a small smile on her face

was,

"She loves you so much, Inuyasha" and she turned and walked away. Inuyasha stared after her, with

a blank, unbelieving expression on his face, he blinked his eyes a couple of times, before saying,

"She loves me…" and with that he built up all the Hanyou strength he had left and ran as fast as he

could to Kagome…

**Awwww soo cute! I love this chapter! Just enough humor, just enough sweetness, and just **

**enough…Inuyasha-cuteness/fluffiness without Kags even being there:O Wow! Okay well I **

**said ill try to reply to some of the review-ers here, so here ya goos…**

**Get your own Hanyou**: Omigosh I LOOOVE you! That was soo nice of you! lol I couldn't stop

laughing and smiling! And YOU sound like me! Lol If you want you could add me to your msn

Messenger If you have, and If you don't I also have Yahoo! Messenger, I'm jimmylove444! Haha I

would LOVE to talk to you or anyone who just wants to talk!

**Breakable**: I know it's annoying! I hate it sooo much! I have NO idea HOW to make the

Sentences look normal! It's really annoying for me! But of course my computer is

El screwed up! I have NO MORE memory! Waiiii I hate it! Ook sorry I had to lay that on you! Its

soo frustrating! But you know the 'funny' thing is that whenever

Do my homework on word it never does this! Arrrgghh. Soo I'm really really

Sorry! Either I'm just stupid or something else I don't know.

Okay well those are the ones that I just wanted to reply back to them. Oh if you guys get a chance

pwwweeeaaassseee read my new story **Doing Time** (I know stupid title!) Oh and also read ****

**Unforgettable Memories** it's really good! Okay well so please review! And add me! Or if u can't

review me ill give you my email. Bye Bye


	11. Chapter 10: What Are You Doing?

**Okay here is Chapter 11! Well I was only a week late…hehe sorry after I finished my exams finally! I wrote this chapter **

**but, my computer of course HAD to freeze and my internet wasn't working at all… hop you guys forgive me…**

**(pllleeeeaaaasssseeee…..?) Okay so here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

**-flashback-**

"Okay, here's my plan…" They all huddles around together their arms on each others shoulders.

"I'll give you guys some sort of distraction for you to take 'Kagome' he made bunny ears with his fingers like how he's seen

Kagome a few weeks ago. Sango and Shippo rolled their eyes.

"into the forest to pick herbs or something, and then Sango you tell Inuyasha that Kagome told you that she loves him, but make it

seem that you think that Inuyasha's Kagome.."

"Wait, wait I can't tell Inuyasha that! I made a promise…"

"Sango" he looked her in the eyes, and she was beginning to feel the heat of his arm on her shoulders, she shifted uncomfortably.

"You have to, it's the only way that they'll be able to admit there feelings to one another, and besides," he gave Sango a lazy grin.

"I don't want Inuyasha to be a girl the rest of his life, and I don't think he would want to be one either!" Sango grunted

"Fine, I'll do it! But only for Kagome! Not for anyone else, especially not _you_!" Miroku feigned pain in his heart.

"Oh Sango! Thatwas painful!" Sango just rolled her eyes. "Let's go, they are probably getting suspicious as to why we're taking

so long." Miroku sighed.

"Alright. Any questions?" Shippo spoke up. "Wait what do I do?"

"You, Shippo will be between us, add a little smart comment here or there, nothing you don't do everyday." Shippo pouted, and

then realized something.

"Wait a minute! What are you going to do with Kagome, when Sango and I are in the forest with Inuyasha?" Sango gave Miroku a

suspicious look. Miroku opened his mouth to speak.

"I will distract Kagome, there's really no point to make Kagome realize that she loves Inuyasha, we already know she does, and

she will definitely not do anything, its up to Inuyasha to decide who he gather spend the rest of his life with, and since this **is** a

Lovers switch curse, then therefore only 'Lovers' switch, we sort of know who he will chose. They just need to say it out loud, to

each other." Sango still had a suspicious look on her face.

"Youhave topromise that you **will not** do anything perverted when you're with her! No groping, no kissing, no nothing!" Shippo

was laughing now, imagining Miroku trying to kiss or grope Kagome while still in **Inuyasha's** body. Miroku gasped.

"I'm wounded that you would think me do any such thing to Kagome, when she's not even **in** her, gorgeous body…"

BAM!

A bump slowly rose on top of Miroku's head. Sango put her red fist to her chin and cracked her knuckles. Miroku laughed.

"Hehe…" and moved a little closer to Shippo.

"Okay well I think everyone gets the plan, none has any more questions, okay good lets go back." Miroku said really fast and was

about to start walking away, until Shippo called after him.

"How do we know when you give us a sign?"

"Oh you'll know…" Miroku said with a little glint in his eyes, and continued walking back to where they left Kagome and

Inuyasha. Shippo and Sango looked at each other, a little scared and ran after Miroku.

**-end flashback-**

Shippo scampered out of the forest, where he, Sango and Inuyasha left Miroku and Kagome. He followed their scent, until he

could see Miroku talking, and 'Inuyasha' backed up a tree, with a really scared look on his face.

"Now, Inuyasha The technique of a beginner like yourself might want to use on girls with a little something, something." He made

curvy hand motions with his hands. "I call it 'the squish and lift', to see if they're just ripe enou…" Shippo frowned, and realized

by Miroku's perverted face, and 'Inuyasha's' scared face that Miroku was of course up to no good again.

"Don't worry 'Inuyasha' I'm here!" He clamped onto Miroku's face and temporarily stopped him from saying perverted things.

Miroku just peeled him off and Shippo jumped to 'Inuyasha'. In the background you could here Miroku.

"I personally like the rub effect; it's the most efficient way to get all…" Kagome clamped her hand onto the pervert's mouth. She

suddenly felt something slimy on her fingers. And quickly whipped her hand away from his mouth. He continued talking like there

was never an interruption. "Of course you could choose any of those techniques; there are many more that I'm sure that you are

probably willing to try on Kagom…" Kagome's eyes widened. She looked over to see Miroku on the floor and Sango over him

cracking her knuckles. "Pervert!" she yelled.

"Sango, where's Kagome?" The real Kagome asked, grateful that the pervert was unconscious, yet again. Shippo ran over to

Sango. "Sango, Sango did it work? Huh? Huh? Hu…" Sango quickly covered the young kitsune's mouth. Kagome gave Sango a

suspicious look "Did what work?"

"Uhhh…. Nothing just if uhh we got rid of…of uhh…"

"Got rid of Kagome's rash." Miroku said who was starting to wake up from his 'little nap'.

"What! What rash?" Kagome yelled.

"Ya, umm Kagome had a huge rash and we got some…herbs to make it go away…and yes it did. Thanks Miroku for caring!"

Sango said quickly and she shook Miroku's hand, who pulled her into a fast hug. A very fast hug, because Sango pulled away

before he sould think of groping her. Kagome didn't look like she bought it, but before she could say anything, Shippo quickly

covered up for the two clowns.

"Hey Inuyasha, where's I…Kagome? Do you know? I haven't seen her since I left the forest, about almost an hour ago…" Sango

side glanced at Miroku, a bit worried. They expected Inuyasha to be a little confused about his feelings, and a little bit stubborn, I

mean it is Inuyasha, confused, stubborn with way too much pride all mixed into one lovable guy, somewhere deep, deep down

there. But to not come at all? That was just too much stubbornness for his own good, or maybe he was really confused, and just

needed that one little push to get him going. Lucky for 'The Plan' there was "The Plan B", which was basically if Inuyasha c

hickens out, while trying to pour his heart and soul to Kagome while wearing a super short skirt…nope, he couldn't be the least

bit scared. Miroku glanced back at Sango and gave her the "Plan B' is foolproof, just trust me' smile, Sango sighed, and gave a

small nod and a sweet smile. **(Aww)** before walking up to 'Inuyasha' and putting 'Plan B' into motion, again. Miroku grabbed her

wrist and she spun around looking directly into Miroku's soft violent eyes. He leaned in forward, and smiled sweetly before

whispering

"You should say my name more often, it sounds nice." Sango cheeks wore a dark pink stain. She had a fast flashback of her saying

Miroku's name while trying to cover up what they were forcing Inuyasha to admit in the forest earlier. Her blush grew to five

times above the normal colour of a tomato, when she saw that his hand was still holding onto her wrist. She quickly shook his

hand off and turned around to walk back to 'Inuyasha' and Shippo who of course saw the whole thing, but once Sango turned

around, they pretended to be engrossed in a conversation about flowers. Shippo leapt from his place on a big rock to the

approaching Miroku, who was smiling like a little kid who got a toy truck for Christmas.

"I wonder where Kagome is…" He stopped when he saw that 'Inuyasha' clutching 'his' stomach in pain.

"Are you okay…." Kagome cringed her eyes and stumbled to the forest, while still clutching her stomach.

"I…Inuyasha…" Sango caught up to her best friend and grabbed her arm.

She looked into her best friend's new amber eyes and saw the pain…and the love, she smiled a small understanding smile

"Be careful…"

Kagome gave her a small smile of appreciation, and staggered into the forest.

* * *

Kagome clutched her stomach tighter _'what is wrong with me? It feels like a really bad cramp, but Inuyasha isn't, doesn't… I _

_just know this pain is leading me into the forest, and it has something to do with Inuyasha, and… a demon…No' _Kagome

stopped running and took a sniff in the air; her eyes grew wider, as she realized the truth.

"Kikyou_..." _She broke out into a run of the direction of Inuyasha's strongest scent. She forgot about her Hanyou powers until she

took in the air around her, and realized that Inuyasha had visited Kikyou while he was still in Kagome's body. Tears formed in her

eyes, as the wind blew her long silver hair behind her.

'_Inuyasha, what are you doing?'_

* * *

Sango looked at Miroku with a saddened expression. Miroku walked up to Sango and drew her in his arms.

"She'll be fine…" the corner of his mouth lifted in a small half smile

"After all she's a Hanyou now." Sango let out a small laugh

"I guess your right…" and she smiled into Miroku's chest. Shippo gave a disgusted face and ran off in search of a playmate.

* * *

**I though that maybe this would be the last chapter, but I didn't want to see it go so soon and I didn't want a stupid corny **

**little "Oh I love you"** **smooch smooch fluff like that... Haha Okay well it might be a little corny like that… Okay I'm not **

**saying anything else… Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And you guys! Please Review! And I really need help with my other **

**story! I'm not sure if I should continue it… Ookay till next time…bye bye**


	12. Chapter 11: Clay And Soil

**Okay a bit short, hopefully you like it. Yes I know Miroku is a pervert shakes head but what are we going to do about it? **

**Okay hope you like this chapter I wanted to bring it out before the New Years. **

** .:.!HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!.:. **

**Disclaimer: Dun own 'im …yet, Muwhaha…cough cough**

* * *

Inuyasha wandered around aimlessly in Kagome's body. He looked as if he were in a trancelike state. Despite his emotionless 

appearance inside he was dealing with all sort of different, confusing emotions. _'What am I doing here? I should go back and _

_tell her how__ I feel… No! I can't! Sango was just lying. Kagome doesn't feel anything towards me! She'll just laugh at me. I _

_can't let what Sango said affect me. It's not true! Its not…right? Why is it so hard for me to admit my feeling-Wait! Wait! What _

_feelings! Ugh why is this so hard? I love her don't I? Do I?...I…I do! I love her! And…and if she can't accept that, then…_

_then…' _Inuyasha sighed to himself.

"Then I don't know what I'll do..." He whispered into the cool night breeze.

"Come to pay me a visit, Inuyasha?" a cold voice startled Inuyasha from his deep thoughts and he turned around to see Kikyou .

"Kikyou how did you know it was me?..." "I see that Kaede still kept that old potion, and aura is different…" Kikyou spoke with a

cold distance in her voice. "Kaede? She did this? That old hag…She's going to get it!" Kikyou chuckled but it sounded forced and

fake.

"Inuyasha, aren't you forgetting? You promised you would die with me...You won't be seeing Kaede in…Hell." Inuyasha eyes

widened.

"I said I would think about…"

"Well then? I've given you more then enough time!" Her voice still cold was starting to rise.

"B...But Naraku…I killed him, I've avenged your death-"

"Yes, you have. But I still want you to come with me!" She cut in.

"No!"

"...what?"

"I said No! I'm staying here, with Kagome…I love her…" Kikyou laughed.

"No you don't! You love me! And you **will **come to Hell with me, like you were suppose to!" Kikyou's eyes flared. She shot her

hand behind her and retrieved her bow and a slim arrow. She shot an arrow at Inuyasha's surprised form, who fell to the ground,

clutching his stomach. He got up slowly, Kikyou fired another shot, and he dodged the attack.

"Inuyasha. You **will **die with me!" She brought up another arrow and fired, luckily it flew over Inuyasha's head.

"No! I love Kagome! I'm sorry Kikyou, but I'm over you now…"

"Kagome doesn't love you. You probably haven't even told her yet. You know why? Because you know deep down inside that she

couldn't ever love a worthless, pathetic half-breed like you. So just give up now, and come with me. You don't deserve Kagome."

Inuyasha dodged another arrow.

"If that's how you feel, it just makes me love Kagome even more, she will accept my love and me!" Kikyou yelled in frustration,

and shot a powerful attack. Inuyasha tried jumping out of the way, but the attack scraped him on his leg right under his knee. He

yelled in pain and he fell to the ground.

"Look at you, you're pathetic, you know you can't win. You won't be able to in_ that_ body, and you can't defend yourself without

a weapon. So stop resisting me, and come with me to Hell!"

"He's not going anywhere, at least not in my body!" A strong masculine voice said behind Kikyou. Inuyasha looked up to see

Kagome, in his own body. She was in a fighting stance, feet apart, knees bent, with Tetsusaiga in front of her, firmly between her

two hands. Inuyasha did a double take and saw that Tetsusaiga was fully transformed. Inuyasha's eyes widened _'How can that _

_be?'_ Kagome looked behind Kikyou to see that Inuyasha was on the ground clutching his leg and a hand on his stomach **(he **

**sounds pregnant…Don't think that! lol He just got hurt, he's in Kag's body after all.)** Kagome's eyes widened, while her

glaze shifted to Kikyou. She sucked in her breath. Drew her eyebrows together, and began running full speed towards Kikyou,

before any of them knew what was happening, Tetsusaiga's blade collided with Kikyou's shocked and fake body before the blade

sliced right through her dead corpse. She shrieked as her body turned to what it really was, a pile of clay and soil. Kagome dropped

the sword and she fell to the ground, weeping in her hands. Inuyasha shook himself from his shock and slowly pulled himself up.

He limped to where Kagome was crying , he reached out a hand

"H…hey why are you crying?" Kagome peeked out from her hands still wet from her tears.

"I…I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"When I saw that you were hurt… before I knew it, somehow Tetsusaiga was in my hands and I…I was running…towards…her.

You must hate me. I…I killed Kikyou." She started to cry even more. Inuyasha painfully bent down.

"You didn't kill her, she was already dead…I don't hate you." He whispered.

"I-" "Hey, you two!" They heard Miroku call out to them, He was climbing off of Kirara's back with Sango and Shippo following

him.

"We got here in time to see what happened. We should get you both to the village, to have you bandaged up. As Sango and Miroku

came up to Inuyasha to help him put him on Kirara, which he refused to do with any help. Shippo stood there in shock as he

watched Kagome. To him it looked like Inuyasha was in the middle of the forest, on the ground, crying uncontrollably into his

palms. Miroku came up to Shippo who was behind Inuyasha making sure he didn't fall while trying to prove that he could make it

to Kirara's back without help.

"That's not really Inuyasha, you can close your mouth now." He whispered. Shippo complied, and went back to Kirara but still

with glances at the crying 'Hanyou'. He saw Sango come up to 'Inuyasha' she gave 'him' a smile and hugged 'him'.

**

* * *

Since there wasn't much space on Kirara, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo stayed on her. While the other two started to walk back to **

the village. And once Kirara dropped off her three passengers she went back to meet up with the other two.

**

* * *

Inuyasha had laid down on one of the futons, and put up a bit of fight while Sango tended to his wounds, she didn't want Miroku **

tending to Kagome's body's wounds. Kagome was outside the hut tending to her own wounds, which were not there. Miroku sat

down beside her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked curiously

"I don't understand it. I thought my stomach was bleeding, it was hurting so much. And my leg, while I was running… through the

forest, it felt like it was shot with arrows. But now that I look at it there's isn't even a scratch. I know I didn't imagine that pain."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up.

"Those are the exact places Inuyasha was hit by…" Kagome looked down, her eyes tearing up again. She was still shaken up by

what had happened before.

"It must be the effects of the curse." Miroku whispered his thoughts out loud, but it didn't go unheard by Kagome's new super

ears.

"What? What curse?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud again." He gave her an uneasy smile, and Kagome was not about to let him go, and

would have asked more questions if Inuyasha hadn't come up behind him and cleared his throat.

"Kagome…we need to talk…" Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome sighed and stood up. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to

avoid this conversation, it was inevitable. She was sure this conversation would be Inuyasha telling her she that she should not

come with him anymore because she killed his first and only love, even though earlier he said he didn't hate her, she was positive

he was lying because she was crying then. Kagome's shoulders slumped. As she walked in front of him into a more concealed part

of the forest.

"Well you know we had to talk about this sooner or later…"

**

* * *

****Dun dun dun dun… You guys hate me don't you? Hehe…he. Yes well to make sure you guys aren't confused. Well **

**basically last chapter I was trying to make it all 'suspense' Muwahahaha… Okay so while Kagome was with the others **

**listening to Miroku's ahem…advice Inuyasha was somewhere near Kikyou, or talking to her. You get it right? Okay ALL **

**will be explained at the end! Patience! You must have Patience. O ya I hope you don't mind that I uh…killed Kikyou off. **

**Just trying to make things more complicated for the characters haha…poor guys, I love torturing them. :D Okay and yes I **

**know Kikyou was pretty harsh to him but she's dead she has no more patience for him anymore. I don't know if it's even **

**true, but I think that Kikyou could fight a bit, even though she's dead, and that's why Kagome was able to kill her so **

**easily. Okay please READ and REVIEW! For your own sake! Or I'll come after you with a… enough said you all should **

**be VERY afraid! Hahahahaha…**

**Happy New Years! Have fun!**

**PS: If you haven't guessed by now, this isn't the last chapter wink-wink**


	13. Chapter 12: Switched Back! TheEND!

"Kagome…we need to talk…" Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome sighed and stood up. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to avoid this conversation, it

was inevitable. She was sure this conversation would be Inuyasha telling her she that she should not come with him anymore because she killed his first

and only love, even though earlier he said he didn't hate her, she was positive he was lying because she was crying then. Kagome's shoulders slumped,

as she walked in front of him into a more concealed part of the forest. "Well you know we had to talk about this sooner or later…"

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face Inuyasha.

'Well here goes nothing…' she thought and opened her mouth to apologize. She didn't get the chance to because Inuyasha had already started talking.

"Kagome, There's something I need to tell you" Kagome winced

'Here it goes…the pain, the anger and the 'you stupid shard detector, don't ever come back!' Kagome bit her lip as if to silence her thoughts.

"When I was with Kikyou…"He noticed Kagome choking up again

'Great, good job, Inuyasha, how about making her cry a bit more huh?' The sarcastic voice in his head taunted him.

"I wasn't actually with Kikyou, she found me. I...I wasn't-"

"I...don't believe you" Kagome could feel her hands trembling slightly.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha was in shock

"You heard me, I don't believe that you weren't looking for her, and even if you didn't find her, somehow, you probably followed her scent without even

knowing!"

Forgetting everything she regretted and her apology, her anger and pride took over, a bit like Inuyasha…

"You're forgetting I'm a human now, I can't smell!" He couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being, if he told her something, she should trust him,

right?

"You still have some of you're demon senses, and since you were probably thinking about her after Sango left, you lead yourself right to her!" She was

blinded by her anger, and jealousy… all of the deep hurt feelings she had kept in, were coming up to the surface and exploding out of her mouth.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands.

"Kagome, stop being like this, I'm telling you I was wandering around, and she found me and started saying all this shit about me having to go to Hell

with her, and then she attacked me!" Since she was bigger than him now, she was able to wretch her hands from his tight grip. She turned her face away

from his.

"I wasn't thinking about Kikyou, I was thinking about…you." She turned her head towards him, and stared down at him with piercing amber eyes. No

wonder everyone was scared of Inuyasha whenever he stared down at them, it made him more appreciative of his uncommon feature.

"How about all the times you called me a 'just a little shard detector?' Huh? How about then?" He looked at Kagome directly in the eyes, and even

though they were his own eyes he could see the hurt that was in them, from **her** own life, and the hurt he had caused her over the months they spent

traveling together. He knew a simple apology wouldn't help him.

"Kagome…I'm really sorry I called you all those names. It wasn't really trying to hurt you, as it was to push you away so I could convince myself that I

didn't… love you." He looked to the ground and snorted a bit. "It didn't really work out." Kagome started at him with an expressionless face. He couldn't

even guess what she was thinking. He continued to stare at the ground.

'I knew it, Sango was wrong and Kikyou was right, she doesn't love me.' He thought furiously.

"She would never love a Hanyou like me!" He yelled out in his fury.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, when Inuyasha didn't hear her saying anything he spun around and crossed his arms around his chest. He stared at

the blue flowers growing at the base of a tree near him. He felt arms wrapped around him, startled he started to turn around but the weight pushed him to

the ground, and he lay on the ground starring into his own face.

"You… love me?" Kagome stared into her own face, which Inuyasha had 'borrowed'.

"Isn't that what I said?" Inuyasha spat hotly.

"You also said 'she would never like a Hanyou like you'? She meaning…?" Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha's brows furrowed, he was beginning to

become more confused every second so he answered slowly

"…you" Kagome's face cracked into a small, sweet smile. "Are you telling me what to do again?" Inuyasha squeaked, really confused.

"Why don't you ask me instead?" Kagome sat up right beside Inuyasha and pulled him up in a sitting position.

"Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Um…do you…**would **you ever love a Hanyou like me?" Inuyasha managed to get out. Kagome was quiet for awhile; she looked down at her clawed

fingers and back up at Inuyasha.

"I think…I already do love a Hanyou like you." Before the brilliant Inuyasha could ask who, both lurched forward and their foreheads collided, which got

a groan from both of them. Inuyasha, still holding his head looked up to meet Kagome's eyes. The last thing he remembered was Kagome's amber eyes

turning back to dark blue, and then everything was black. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find a grinning Miroku starring down at him.

"I see you are finally awake…Inuyasha" Miroku sneaked a side to his right and helped Inuyasha up from the ground.

"You okay buddy?" Miroku asked still grinning. 'What the hell's wrong with him' Inuyasha thought trying to figure how the pervert could always be so

chipper. Inuyasha grumbled thanks and started looking around for Kagome. Miroku stood suspiciously close to him with that irritating grin still on his

face. Inuyasha didn't notice though and continued looking for Kagome around the hut.

"Kagome woke up awhile ago; she went for a walk with Sango." Miroku explained. "Oh here they are now." As they saw Kagome and Sango join them in

the hut.

"How are you feeling…Inuyasha" Sango asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice too. "Perfect" Inuyasha sarcastically mumbled his eyes were glued to

Kagome who was finally back in her own body. He looked down at himself and realized he was dressed in his fire rat Hatori again. 'Finally'

He thought while hugging himself, glad to get out of that tight uniform and those awful shoes. He soon realized everyone else was staring at him,

hugging himself, and he quickly let go.

"Why, Kagome if you were that desperate for Inuyasha I'll gladly be of assistant." Miroku said to Inuyasha without realizing Kagome and he had

changed back into their own bodies. **(Miroku still thinks Inuyasha is Kagome and Kagome is Inuyasha, oki doki?) **Before the couple could get over

their embarrassment and pulverize the pervert. Miroku reached over, and Inuyasha felt that 'technique' he despised so much.

rub rub, squish squish

Kagome's mouth flew open; Sango's hand flew to her mouth, and Shippo who had chosen that moment to enter the hut, fainted. Inuyasha who had

gotten his demon strength back, spun around grabbed Miroku by his rattail and dragged him out of the hut where he disappeared into the forest, with

Miroku 'tagging' along behind him. The two girls and Shippo ran outside the hut to find 2 dug in heel marks from Miroku's slippers leading into the

forest, All 3 of them laughed so hard they were rolling on the ground trying to stop the tears from coming.

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, you're not going to leave him like that are you?" Sango was a bit worried.

""It serves him right, stupid Hentai!" He yelled up at the trees where Miroku could be seen hanged up from one of the branches by the back of his collar.

"I didn't know it was you! I'm sorrrrrry!" Miroku ailed. Inuyasha brushed his hands off while walking away.

"Hey! Wait you're not going to leave me up here are you!"

"Don't ever…EVER touch Kagome like that! Or me for that matter!" Inuyasha growled loudly feeling his possessiveness taking control of him.

Kagome who was startled by his outburst turned to Inuyasha, who looked at her. Neither noticed Sango grab Shippo who was still laughing at Miroku's

misfortune and walked away, leaving the two alone, excluding the pervert hanging out of a tree.

Kagome spoke up trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"It's uh good to be back huh?"

"Ya…Thank God I'm not in that girl body any more-" Was cut off by Kagome's angry response.

"What is that suppose to mean? I'm IN **that** girl body you're referring too!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly held up his hands in defense.

"No! It's just that when I was in your body I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what Inuyasha?" Kagome looked down already assuming it had something to do with Kikyou, but then she felt a finger pull her chin up and

then pair of warm arms around her waist.

"I couldn't do this" a hot breath whispered into her ear, and then the source of the warmth came closer and closer towards her own

lips. It was the sweetest and deepest kiss, Kagome just wanted to be safe in Inuyasha's arms forever and never let go, but soon the kiss ended and

Inuyasha, still breathless for it was the best kiss he ever had as well, he breathed "I love you, Kagome"

"I love you too, Yashie." A soft smile played on her lips from the light teasing, but Inuyahsa just smiled and leaned down for a playful, flirty kiss.

"Aww, how sweet! Now, be a dear and one of you two lovebirds please...GET ME DOWN!" could be heard way above from the treetops.

Kagome eeped and blushed slightly, completely forgetting Miroku was still up in that tree they were standing under. Inuyahsa grabbed her waist,

Kagome laughed and caught his hand and they both ran to the village, laughing, happy and in love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, uhh is anyone down there? Inu-kuns? Kaggie? Sango? Shippo? ANYONE?...It's not funny anymore! Come on please? Pretty please?..."

Could be heard from the treetops.

………

I am done! Finito! Khalas! Finished! Yaay. Okay first of all you have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long to update the last chapter! I still hope I

have some readers left… it's been really crazy here. I had so many exams and now I'm in Lebanon for my summer 'vacation' and I'm happy I was able to

get on the internet to post this My dad brought me my laptop. And in case anyone is wondering. I'm in the mountains of Lebanon so I'm in a safe place

but I am a bit scared! But its okay I with my brother and my dad and my Mom is back in Canada though and I miss her lots aaand I have no idea when I'll

be able to get back home, I hope soon… Ookay well I hope you guys enjoyed this story and tell me if I ruined the end or what. lol. Woooow I can't

believe I finished ill try to post my thanks to every one of my reviewers when I get back home. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING AND

TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHAT CRAZY STORY I MADE UP IN MY HEAD! I REALLY APPREACIATE IT! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!

TTFN… Ta Ta for Now!

xoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox


End file.
